Twelve Days of Daleks: D-day
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Dave and ending the Frozen Earth The Penguins were ready for things to go back to normal. But The Daleks have other plans and invade the planet intent on creating a new empire. But Team Penguin and The North Wind are determined to prevent that from happening.
1. Chapter One: The first Ship

"December 14th 2014 started like any other day until the Daleks arrived. The attack was unexpected and the forces of earth were utterly unprepared for it. Wave after wave of Dalek ships arrived and overcame the few defenses of the planet. The moon became a forward base of the Dalek Invasion and the Planet was taken over just three hours after the first Daleks arrived on Earth. All resistence fell apart leaving only a select few to continue the battle…The Penguins of New York amoung them. This day will be known as D-day the day the Daleks returned to earth in full force. There have been many Dalek invasions in the past but this was the longest of them all. The Penguins defeated this threat but we will always remember The Day the Daleks Won."

-Unauthorized North Wind Transmission

December 14th 2014

Penguin HQ

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper the Alien Detection satellite has detected a massive fleet of Dalek ships at the edge of the Solar System," Kowalski announced. "Boys we are now on high alert," I said, "The Daleks could head to earth at any moment." "The Ships are just sitting there like there waiting for something," Kowalski replied. "All it takes is one ship," I said, "one ship enters the solar system and the rest will follow." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "That one ship is mobilizing." "And the rest of the fleet," I said. "There still waiting for something but what?" "The order to begin the invasion," I said, "That's what there waiting for." "The Alien Detection system has detected a signal," Kowalski said, "the rest of the fleet has mobilized." "Where are the Daleks," I said. "They accelerated," Kowalski said, "they could be here in a matter of hours!"

"Alert The North Wind! Send our findings to P.A.A.T! Contact the IPSA!" I said. "Something interferring with our communications!" Kowalski replied. "The Dalek Ships are surrounding the Earth…" Private said. "UNIT's moon base is down!" Kowalski shouted, "The Penguin moonbase is down!" "We lost contact with the North Wind's database!" "The Valiant is down!" "The Dalek ships are massing," Kowalski replied. "We lost contact with the P3CUS!" "The ISS has been boarded!" "Skipper we have a confirmed landings!" Kowalski announced, "Moscow, London, Washington D.C, Paris, Rome, and Athens." "All the ships are entering the atmosphere," Private said. "How many ships are we talking about," I said. "Trillions," Kowalski said. "Incoming Dalek message to the People of Earth!" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter…"_** "That enough," I said shutting off the last of our communication equipment.

An hour past and The Daleks had surrounded every city on earth and their ships filled the air. Flights everywhere were grounded indefinitely and the Daleks showed no signs of leaving. "Skipper The Daleks are demanded that the nations of the world surrender," Kowalski said, "and I think the world governments are listening." Another half hour pasted and one after another the nations of the world surrended. It was just two hours since the Dalek arrived and the Planet was their's.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Masters of Earth

Penguin Habitat

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Why aren't they attacking," Skipper said. "They don't need to The Planet is their's," I replied. "Not for long," Skipper said, "there has to be a resistence somewhere." "We wouldn't know anywhy," I said, "The Daleks have stopped all information." "What can the four of us do against Zillions of Daleks," Private asked. "I will be a tough and probably long battle but we will fight off these Daleks."

" ** _The Daleks are the Masters of Earth!"_** the Daleks aboved us chanted. "An aeral attack would be suicide," I said, "plus if we escaped by air where would we even go the Daleks are everywhere." "Then we have to escape the city by foot," Skipper said. "I suggest escaping by Sewer to bypass the Dalek patrols." "Good," Skipper said, "our contact is waiting outside the city." "What contact," I said. "The one dalek that will help us…Dalek-Cann." "We will have to get out of the city first," Private said. "Let's get inside I'm getting tired of seeing nothing but Dalek."

The four of us climbed back inside HQ and ready for the journey. Rico packed all the equipment we needed including The EMP Cannon, The Sub-Zero Cannon, The Dalek Busters, and the Space-Time Teleport. "Boys this may be the last time we see New York for a while," Skipper said. We disappeared into the sewers as a few Daleks decended to investigate. We followed the sewers until we were miles out of the city and we did not encounter a single rat. The Daleks probably didn't even notice our absence, typical Dalek arrogance. "Welcome to the other New York," Skipper said as we climbed out of the sewer and found ourselves in the middle of farm country.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Cann's warning

Unknown farm

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski where is Cann!" I shouted. "There's an abandoned barn nearby," Kowalski said holding the GPS, "I told him to wait for us there." "Dalek patrol!" Private shouted. "Run!" I shouted. " ** _Halt!_** " the lead dalek replied. "You have to catch us first!" I said. We left the Daleks in our dust and escaped to the old barn. "ha! We escape the Daleks!" "Skipper in here quickly!" Kowalski shouted.

The four of us piled into the barn and found Dalek-Cann waiting. "Cann," Kowalski said. " ** _You intend to free the Earth_** ," Cann replied. "How do you know that," he said. "Kowalski he can see the future so I think he would know what we would say ahead of time," I replied. "How can we…?" " ** _There is one way_** ," Cann replied. "What's that," I said. " ** _You need to go to Area 51_** ," Cann replied, " ** _A great weapon is waiting one that will defeat the Daleks_**." "What is it," Private said. " ** _Weapon 7909D_** ," Cann replied. "So they didn't name it yet," Kowalski replied.

"Okay piece of cake," I said. "I surprised you didn't gave us a prophecy of doom or a warning." Private replied. "Kowalski travel options," I said. "On foot is the safetest option," he replied. "Fine…" I replied. We exited the barn as Cann gave one last message, " ** _I forsee a terrible end the Daleks will be defeated…but one of you will die."_** "Kowalski how can we avoid the death part," I said. "I'll figure something out," he replied. " ** _Exterminate them!_** " "Um…not get killed," Private replied. "That works," Kowalski said, "Rico Dalek Busters!" "That's my line," I said as I caught my Dalek buster. " ** _Cann's prophecy must not be fulfilled!_** "

(End of Chapter Three) ****


	4. Chapter Four: The first battle

Abandoned farm

9:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico Dalek Busters!" "That's my line," I said as I caught my Dalek buster. " ** _Cann's prophecy must not be fulfilled!_** " "I don't thing so," I said, "Fire at will!" we started firing our Dalek busters and daleks started exploding around us. " ** _Stop this at once!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _Destroy all resistence!_** " The remaining Daleks formed a circle and closed in. " ** _Surren…"_** The Supreme replied before exploding. "A direct hit," I said. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_** " "Rapid fire!" I shouted.

" ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!_** " another Supreme ordered as more Daleks arrivied. "There's too many of them!" Kowalski shouted. "Keep firing!" I said as the Daleks closed in. "Skipper!" Private said. I kept firing and said, "It's been an honor serving with you boys. Now let's get some Daleks!" The Daleks continued closing in barely noticing their fallen comrades. "Kowalski!" "We have only a minute to live" Kowalski replied before every single Dalek around us exploded. "The North Wind at your service!" Classified shouted hanging from the Jet, "Now get up here." Corporal bear hugged us and airlifted us to the Jet, "Eva! Are there any more Daleks?" Classified announced. "A Dalek ship has noticed the commotion and is coming to investigate," Eva replied.

"Time to bug out," he replied, "full speed ahead." "We are underway," Eva said, "next stop North Wind Headquarters!" "Sir a Dalek shuttle has locked on to our location!" "Get us our of here!" Classified said. "Five more Dalek ships approaching from all sides," Corporal announced. "They have fired missiles!" Eva shouted. A missile slammed into the side of the jet and Exploded. The wing deteached and we started falling from the sky, "The Jet is out of control!" Corporal shouted. "This is Agent Classified to North Wind HQ…Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Just then a magnetic claw attached to the Jet and we started going forward again. "Who or what saved us," I asked. "I have a theory," Kowalski said pointing up, "Whoever's flying that helicopter."

At the other end of the magnetic clamp was a military helicopter with U.S Air-force insignia on it. "I guess the U.S. didn't surrender after all," I said, "well the military at least." Classified turned on the radio and we heard what the helicopter crew was taking about. "Let's return to base, over," the pilot replied. "Ten-four," another pilot replied, "You have the target, over." "Affirmative," the pilot of our helicopter replied. "We have Daleks incoming," a third pilot replied, "Repeat we have Daleks incoming." Two apache Helicopter flew past followed by seven Fighter Jets. "Dalek ship you are approaching restricted airspace leave or you will be shot down," one of the jet pilots replied. " ** _Daleks do not follow human orders_** ," a Dalek announced, " ** _Exterminate!"_** we all turn and watched as a sleath bomber approached from behind and destroyed the Ship. "The War on Daleks has begun," Classified replied. "We're ready…"

To Be Continued…


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
